superzfightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Leogian
Leogian is an Angel/Demon/Vampire/Saiyan hybrid. He is the main rp character of Leogian4511. About Little is known about Leogian's past or his family. Leogian has learned several different tiypes of fighting in his quest to find out who or what took his parents away from him. On some nights he is haunted by nightmares of seesing who he thinks are his parents in a burning house at the feet of a hooded man. After joining the superzfighters he realized his efforts were getting him nowhere he does not speak of his parents of his visions to any of his friends. Leogian swears that he will find the man who killed his parents. Personality Leogian usually is happy and like to be with his friends, but once a year when he has the nightmare of his parents death he dissapears looking for the man who killed them. Fighting Styles Leogian has used several different forms and weapons to fight in battles. Weapons Leogian's uses several different types of weapons.His swords include 2 diamond swords,his normal broadsword,and his Angelic blade (seen in the picture above). He also carries several side arms such as his dagger, 20 throwing knives, and a bommerang. He also uses hidden blades which he uses to attack with stealth when needed. Forms Leogian uses many forms and transformation to increase his power during a fight. Including several super saiyan forms. *Sage Power - In this form Leogian's hair turns white and his power multiplies. *Assassin Mode - In this form leogians speed power and agility are multiplied. *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 5 *Super Saiyan 6 *Super Saiyan 7 *Super Saiyan 8 *Supreme Super Saiyan *Supreme Super Saiyan 2 *Supreme Super Saiyan 3 *Supreme Super Saiyan 4 *Supreme Super Saiyan 5 *Supreme Super Saiyan 6 Angel - This form (seen above) gives Leogian the same power boost as an sssj but with much more control. Leogian can use his SS/SSSJ forms while in this form to increse his power even further. *Angel Ultima - This form puts all of Leogian's power from all of his transformations and Puts it into one form.Leogian rarely uses this form. Techniques Leogian trains under several masters and has learned several techniques from his training. Solar Flare-A technique where the user makes a flash of light blinding anyone that sees it. Fusion Dance-A dance that allows 2 people to join bodies. Kamehameha-A beam of blue energy. Masenko-A yellow beam of energy. Super kamehameha-A much more powerful version of the kamehameha. Instant kamehameha-The user teleports to their opponet then fires a point blank kamehameha. Burning attack Destucto Disk Tri-beam Solar Kamehameha-Leogian's ultimate attack he must be in his Angel or Angel ultima forms to use this attack. Holy:Leogian creates an Crosses that he can use as shield or projectiles.Because they made of holy energy they can't hurt anyone pure-hearted. Friends Nova-Master Kuzon-Master Tenchi-Master Zion-Master SS-Rival/Best friend Domon-Great friend Wallace-Personal trainer Racingshadows-girlfriend Other Leogian even when he is not in his angel form he can bring his wings out at any time.These can be used to stop him when he's sent flying or they can absorb 90% of the power from a blast and add it to his own power.Leogian can use his own ki to allow a simple iron sword to cut through a block of katchin.He prefers to use strategy rather than brute force in a fight. Category:Saiyan Category:RP Category:Role-Play